


Old Wounds

by LordCommanderDogFish



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I don't know what I'm doing with this, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It could be bad, Jasper is friendly, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Smut, So is Bismuth, This could be good, What Have I Done, help me, yeah that exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCommanderDogFish/pseuds/LordCommanderDogFish
Summary: When the Crystal Gems find a former Homeworld elite, who had been tortured by rebel extremists, chained to a wall, old wounds resurface. As Onyx tries to mend both her wounds, and those of the Gems, she struggles with Earth culture.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Gems find an incredibly dangerous gem. Is she friend or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Wounds - Chapter 1  
> This story will follow my OC Onyx, and her adventures with the people (and gems) of planet Earth.

Garnet seemed uneasy as she watched Stevonnie run ahead. She wouldn’t tell me why, no matter how many times I asked. “Stevonnie, you go with Amethyst. We will split up, just be on the lookout for corrupted gems, or Jasper. Meet back here in two hours.”, Garnet said. I could tell something was wrong. What had Garnet seen? Amethyst ran ahead of Stevonnie, giggling echoing through the halls of the ship. We walked through the ship, looking through old rooms. This ship could still house functional Homeworld gems, although they would be bubbled. All the doors so far had been either opened, or unlocked, but the door at the end of the hall was locked, and it wouldn’t budge.

Garnet seemed on edge, teetering on the brink of some kind of outburst. She pried the door apart, and over the screech of metal she quietly whispered, saying who knows what.

The room was dark, the back of the room impossible to see. Garnet was sweating. She didn’t sweat. We looked around the room, startled to find the Crystal Gem flag, instead of the Diamond Authorities emblem. Different torture machines and tools lined the walls, a disturbing hint at what had happened. Slowly, we made our way to the back of the room, illuminated by my gem. Garnet seemed terrified, in turn scaring me. 

The mechanic hum of the power trying to come on flooded my senses, and slowly the lights flickered on. What they illuminated was nightmare fuel. A gem, was chained to the wall. Black blood flowed from the many wounds across her body, leaving no skin visible. She looked away from the light, likely blinding from the time she must have spent in here. I stared in horror, looking over at Garnet, who had a grimace painted on her face. The gem chained seemed ready for the worst, head high, and a firm expression set on her face. Her eyes stayed closed. 

Garnet walked slowly, and cautiously towards her. I willed myself to follow. She wasn’t a Crystal Gem, which meant Crystal Gem extremists likely did this to her. Rose was against torture, but other gems weren’t. She looked like a Homeworld elite, though with the blood running down her it was hard to tell… The wounds should have closed long long ago. Garnet laid a hand on the chain around her neck, and immediately pulled away. She looked mortified. I cautiously reached a hand towards the chain, and immediately I felt my strength, both physical and magical being sapped from me. No wonder she was still here. I drew my spear, slicing through the chains. 

She fell to the floor, her chest rising and falling. The wounds closed almost immediately, followed by the brilliant flash of her appearance changing. Was she naked? Was she…. I stopped myself. She rose to her full height, towering over us both, and she stretched. She was still covered in blood, but you could hear popping. She opened her eyes, and the only white was in the only place there shouldn’t be any white. Her iris was solid black, with a somehow darker shade of black lining it, followed by the same shade of black as her iris. Her pupils were solid white. It was stunningly intimidating.

Suddenly she moved, effortlessly tripping me and Garnet simultaneously, before moving so fast out of the door I could hardly see her. We got up as fast as possible, following her. “She’s leaving the ship!” Garnet yelled. She saw this. We ran after her, though, we would never catch her if she kept up her pace. We ran through the entrance of the ship, searching for the gem. We had to have been blind, because she was sitting not five feet in front of us, legs crossed, just staring at the sunset.

“Sorry about the little outburst. I wasn’t sure I’d still be sane if I didn’t get outside that hellhole.” The gem said. I knew that voice, the deep, smooth, feminine voice, the british accent, and the person attached to it. She was dangerous, incredibly so. Capable of single-handedly destroying armies, and a strategic mastermind. She was one of the first gems, emerging just a few hundred years after the Diamonds. She was the High General, commanding all of the armies the Diamonds had. She was the elite of the elites, the ultimate soldier. Yet, with all of that, she never shattered a gem. She would bubble them, sending them back on airships. She was the only gem of her variety. She had a nickname, given to her by her own soldiers. The Angel of Death.

Here she was, enjoying the sunset, picking flowers, and still covered in her own blood. “You… Onyx.”, I said. “Good to see you Pearl. Garnet.”, Onyx replied. She kept her hands where we could see them, away from her gem on the back of her neck. She rose slowly, with a lethal grace. Amethyst and Stevonnie ran through the door, apparently seeing the strange gem outside. Amethyst summoned her weapon, and Stevonnie fell apart, Steven and Connie falling awkwardly, before jumping up. Apparently, that scared the hell out of Onyx, as the cybernetic implant developed ridges. “Who’s that?”, Steven asked, cautiously excited. Connie looked ready to fight. Onyx turned around slowly, hands still visible. 

“Interesting… There’s five gems if you include me, another for Garnet, though she’s a fusion… and two heartbeats. A hybrid?”, Onyx said, quietly. She dropped her hands, and just walked towards us. We attacked immediately, and she just casually disarmed me and Amethyst, redirecting all of Garnet’s blows, without changing pace from her relatively quick walk. She didn’t attack, but armor slowly enveloped her, from the cybernetic implant. 

Connie placed herself in front of Steven, Onyx just a few feet away. Connie attacked, executing a beautiful overhead slash. Onyx summoned a terrifying weapon, a whip-sword, the blade as black as her blood. She caught Connie’s sword strike, hooking the blade, moving it away from her, before the blade disappeared. She was in front of Steven now, and I expected the worst. Steven still hadn’t summoned his shield. 

 

She stopped in front of him, and gestured to his gem. “May I take a look?” Onyx said. Steven just stared, before nodding his head. “STEVEN!”, we cried in unison, terrified by what she might do. Yet, she just sat down, and looked at the gem, reaching two fingers out to his neck, seemingly searching for a heartbeat. “Fascinating…”, Onyx said, a slightly stunned look on her face. “So Rose Quartz had a son… Pleasure to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onyx seems different from other elite gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho man

We all stared, dumbfounded. She was still sitting there, examining Steven, and I attacked, hoping to catch her off guard. Right as my spear should have hit her in one of the less armoured parts of her, she moved out of the way, and suddenly I realized I was about to stab Steven. I couldn’t stop myself in time. My eyes widened, but I felt a firm hand grab the spear, redirecting it, before I felt myself being flipped, and then my back connected somehow gently with the ground. “Are you ever going to realize I have no intention of hurting any of you?”, Onyx said, her tone slightly frustrated. “In all honesty, I want to stop fighting. I was locked in a room for several thousand years, after being handed to rebel extremists by my own Diamond. I’m certainly done fighting for them...” Onyx said.

We all wore stunned expressions, outside of Steven, who looked absolutely delighted. “I know right? It’s so pretty, and nice, and you could be whatever you want, and-”, Steven rambled on. We knew we couldn’t fight her and win. We didn’t have much of a choice. We couldn’t hope to defeat her. Steven was still rambling, and Onyx just gave a confused, kind smile.

She was still covered in blood, not an inch of skin revealing itself. “Onyx, you are still covered in blood.” I said. Connie seemed even more nervous. I looked to Garnet, an unasked question on my mind. She nodded, saying we would hear her out. “At least it is my own blood”, Onyx mused. Somehow Connie looked even more uncomfortable. “You should come with us to the temple!”, Steven said, excited that the new giant of a woman wasn’t trying to kill him. She looked incredibly confused, by everything he did. “Steven, I’m not sure that's a very good idea…” Connie said, concern lacing her words. “She is probably right, I always hit my head.”, Onyx said, a glance in our direction. She might as well have been screaming for help. “Guys, who is she?”, Amethyst whispered, Connie inching closer to better hear. “She is- was a Homeworld High Commander. She was the main tactician and strategist against Earth. She is the first Homeworld elite.”, Garnet answered. Amethyst’s eyes widened, her hand instinctively traveling to her gem. “She needs help. You saw the flag in there. It was our flag Pearl. Crystal Gems kept her there, and I am honestly surprised she isn’t insane. She would be a valuable ally.”, Garnet said, and I knew she was right. She may not deserve our help, but she needed it. “Come with us. You need to get the blood off of  
you.”, Garnet said. As she walked away, towards the warp pad, Steven looked incredibly excited.

 

“How’d you know I wasn’t my mom? Every gem I have met so far didn’t understand I wasn’t her, and it kind of sucked.” Steven asked. “I am familiar with human offspring, and to my knowledge, there is no reason Rose wouldn’t be able to have children. It would be unlikely, but possible.” Onyx replied, her tone critical. “How could you tell he was a hybrid?”, Connie asked. “I could hear his heartbeat and his gem at the same time. My hearing was always better than most gems, though I am blind in one eye. I tend to run into anything I can’t hear.” Onyx replied, with a half smile. I was surprised she would admit a defect. Most elites would never admit to anything less than perfection.

Perhaps, she wasn’t simply most elites. The warp pad hummed to life, the chime bringing them to the barn. It was odd, or at the very least unexpected. Steven’s eyes literally had stars in them, and Onyx seemed on edge. Camp Pining Hearts echoed through the barn, and Steven ran through, yelling, “Lapis! Peridot! We found a new gem!”. Onyx’s breathing was irregular, the white parts of her eyes small, as if she was scared. Lapis flew down, Peridot scrambling behind her. Lapis’s eyes fell on Onyx, her face contorting into sorrow, grief, pain, happiness. A series of emotions I knew all too well. Onyx stared, uttering a single word, laced with those same emotions, “Lapis…” 

Lapis stared, eyes wide, before falling to her knees. Onyx tentatively moved, her hand outstretched. We all stared, stunned by the exchange. “You- You’re… Alive.”, Lapis said, her voice breaking, a tear rolling down her cheek. Onyx moved closer, crouching, a single hand moving to rest on Lapis’s shoulder. She looked uncomfortable. A concerned look on her face. “Why are you covered in your own blood?”, Lapis asked, her voice just barely a whisper. “A story no one needs to hear. Not yet at least.” Onyx replied. Water rose from behind Lapis, spilling over Onyx, the tar-like blood melting off of Onyx, revealing ash gray skin, and a rather gruesome scar running along her jawline, ending just before her ear. There, soaked, was the terrifying gem I remembered. 

Lapis simply turned away, the smaller than average lake rippling as she walked by, tears falling to the ground. Onyx looked as if she had been shattered. “Do  
they know each other?", Peridots voice rang out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onyx remembers some new things, about both Lapis, and Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is being read more than I thought. Feedback, comments, and suggestions are welcomed and encouraged.

We arrived in a human structure, formed of wood. The hybrid- “Steven”, I corrected myself, ran around excitedly, hollering for Peridot and Lapis. A name I had not heard in such a long time. Memories flashed through my head. 

 

_ “Lapis Lazuli cut BL7 has requested to see you.”, The guard at the door radioed in. “Send her up. For future reference, she is always welcome.”, I said. “Understood High General. Diamonds light upon you.”, the guard responded. Shortly after, Lapis Lazuli appeared. “Sorry about the trouble Lapis. A new rotation of guards from Homeworld.”, I said. She smiled softly, a beautiful sight. I stood, and she walked towards me, pulling me into a warm embrace. She pulled me down, her lips pressing gently against mine. I loved her. She was reported shattered at the battlefield. A piece of me died. Soon after, White Diamond handed me over to rebel extremists. I had plenty of time to mourn her then. _

 

Pulled back to reality, I was almost certain she wouldn’t be the Lapis I remembered. Though, my heart sung a song unsung in thousands of years. It was  _ her. _ She was as beautiful as I remembered, though, she looked tired, and sad.  _ What had happened? _ She looked at me, her face portraying the same emotions I was feeling. My world was brighter, somehow. “Lapis…”, I said, a silent scream, a deafening whisper, a storm of emotion behind the name. “You- You’re… Alive.”, She said. I wanted to pull her closer to me, feel her skin again, whisper the sweetest nothings into her ear. I knew I couldn’t. Slowly, cautiously, I put a hand on her shoulder, desperately wanting to do more. “Why are you covered in your own blood?” Lapis asked. I had no intention of burdening anyone but myself with that story. Ever. “A story no one needs to hear. At least, not yet.”, I responded. Water crashed down on me, the blood melting away. I heard her walk away. Yet another piece of me died that day. I don’t think I will ever put myself back together. “Do they know each other?”, The Peridot asked. 

 

_ I knew her well once. Intimately. I was trying to defect, trying to bring her with me.  _ I couldn’t help but laugh. It was a haunting sound, even to my own ears. The Crystal Gems all stared at me, wondering the extent of our relationship. No reason to deny them answers. “I knew her intimately, long ago. I requested she visit Earth with me. I was going to defect to the Crystal Gems, but I wanted to convince her to join me.”, I said. My voice wavered slightly. All of them, including the hy- Steven, stared, watching me. “What happened to her? I was told she was shattered.”, I asked, searching for answers. Desperately trying to find out what happened. “She got caught in a battle, and was mistaken for a rebel. They trapped her in a mirror, asked about our movements, supply lines, our bases. In the retreat, she was dropped. I found her, not realizing she was in there. Steven pulled her out, she went to Homeworld, came back, and trapped ‘Ultimate Quartz’ Jasper in an unstable fusion. We saved her, but lost Jasper. We still haven’t found her.”, Pearl said. Interesting. “As much as I don’t want to, we all need to give Lapis space. However, if Jasper is the Ultimate Quartz, she would have to be at least as powerful as me. It is hard to hide that kind of power from some relics I imagine are in your possession.”, I said. 

  
“What? You aren’t a quartz!”, Amethyst said. “Actually, I am. I was an unstable experiment, with many varying results. I am a variety of quartz, built to replace the entirety of White Diamond’s army. Though, I was the only gem who came out like they wanted. I was supposed to be one of many. Instead, I took the resources of over half of my home planet to generate. I was deemed a success in a pool of failure, and began fighting in battles. Quickly, I became High General.”, I said. “So… is that your life story?”, Amethyst asked. “Yes. It is.” I responded. “Jasper isn’t near as powerful as you, though, she isn’t a threat to be taken lightly. She is incredibly strong.”, Pearl said. “How did you get that scar?”, Connie asked. I remembered with something resembling fondness. “I was cleaning a light cannon, and it went off. It would take too much time to heal fully, so it stay like it is.”, I said. Connie just looked even more curious. “Do excuse me, but I need to run. Remember… Lapis needs time away from everyone.”  _ As do I, i wished to add. _ “Be careful.”, Garnet replied. Steven and Connie had wandered off, doing whatever they did. I decided to run. Quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read it probably! I take requests. Want to see some drabbles, one shots, or alternate universes? Need you only ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! The holidays have kept me busy. I will try to post at the very least weekly, and may all have a good year.

I always loved to run, feeling my hair swept back by the wind rushing by me, the sounds of animals as they watched. Simple things, the things that made life better. Yet, as I ran, I was haunted by things I could never change. I had asked Lapis to come with me. She was kept prisoner because of me. I knew I shouldn’t blame myself, I had seen many gems go mad thinking they could have saved a friend, helped somehow. I still haven’t escaped my prison. Small voices I had given more power to than I should have muttered, chasing me, biting, never letting me go. I had run to a forest. I stopped, examining my surroundings, listening. I couldn’t hear anything. Not a single heartbeat, footstep, breath. Such simple things could turn deadly. Through the prevailing silence, the hum of a gem brought an irking tune. 

A roar added to the eerie hum of the gem, haunting and inhuman, and I realized at once that whatever made the bone-chilling sound was far from being a gem. Footsteps, belonging to something huge, sounded through the forest, occasionally the ear-splitting sound of trees breaking piercing the thundering rhythm. The thundering drew closer, and armor encased me. I felt the grin of excitement make its way onto my face, the bloodlust that showed so evidently on my face, voiced itself in a roar of my own. I summoned my weapon, the blade familiar in my hands, and the beast burst through the trees. It was huge, it’s head alone as big as I was tall. 

It circled around me, searching for an opening of some kind. It leaped, a low rumble emitting from it’s throat. I moved out from under it, the blade of my sword suddenly turning chain-like, and I leaped around the beast, taking it’s back, my hand pulling the gem of the back. The monster tensed, then stopped moving completely. It poofed into a shower of a light, and I held it’s gem in my hand. A black bubble enclosed it, and it floated a few inches over my hand. I smiled, glad my magic still came easily to me. My armor collapsed back into its home, my weapon dematerializing. I was surprised I didn’t need it. I didn’t like shattering gems, and I had only done so twice. 

One was accidental. On the battlefield, I could be capable of a terrible wrath. I had never been so angry as when I watched a gem shatter a soldier, for no reason. She simply picked up the Ruby’s gem, and crushed it, the shards falling to the floor. I ripped the gem out of the Nephrite with such force, it broke. Clean in half. Her face still made its way through my nightmares, haunting and terrified. The other was my first fight in an arena, my first fight ever. The Diamonds wanted to test me, and all but Pink Diamond believed in trial by fire. The fight was easy. I never summoned my weapon, opting to disarm the Spinel. I moved quick, sinking my teeth into her throat, feeling the artificial blood rush through my mouth, the taste stunningly sweet. Yet, her gem broke from the stress I put on her system. Incredibly rare, but possible.

White Diamond had smiled, a cruel grin. She had the engineers design me with teeth that sharpened when I was in combat. I was programmed to literally tear people throats out. If I bit close to the gem, my teeth let out a venom that neutralized magical energy, occasionally putting so much stress on the gem it shattered. I never held an opponent long enough to cause that much stress, except that one time. I never made that mistake again.

I made my way back to the barn, realizing I had gone further than I originally intended. I found that I ran much faster when I was distressed. Fighting put me at ease, in such a strange way. The same way the complete darkness once had. Yet, I knew I would have trouble remaining inside without a view of the outside world. Once I had found solace in the silence of my prison, using the times that weren’t laced with my screams and cries to collect my thoughts, find a way to escape. Yet, every hope was dashed, every small flame extinguished. I moved with a clarity, trying to find something else to focus on. 

It didn’t take me long to find the human structure, and Steven and the other gems stood outside. The human girl had left, and Lapis was nowhere to be seen. (Though I suppose I wouldn’t be able to see her unless she was very close.) Garnet turned towards me, looking at me with an unreadable expression, and Pearl looked rather alarmed to see back already. Steven had stars in his eyes, and those stars took on a slightly more serious gaze as he saw the bubble. “You’re so fast! How far did you run? What’s in the bubble?”, He asked, questions firing off at a stunning rate. “I ran to through the forest. A rather strange creature attacked me. Now, if you don’t mind me asking, what in the name of the 17 planets was that?”, I asked.


	5. 4GIVE ME

So very sorry I havn't updated in a while. School kept me busy. At the moment, I am considering creating a college au with a new OC, that will also (eventually) make her way into this story.

Terribly sorry,

DogFish


	6. Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Onyx's early life.

I could always remember, through every hard time, and through every painful loss, the planet I was formed on. I was the only gem formed there, leeching life from the tiny jungle planet, (I discovered later it was half the size of Pluto) absorbing over half of the surface life. The process took thousands of years, a consciousness taking its place somewhere in my gem after around two or three thousand years, giving me time to think on my form. I didn’t yet know how tall I would be, what I would be able to do. That's why I was so successful. I could go beyond what most gems could do, as my programming taught me to respect my superiors, and to destroy my enemies. Not the Diamond’s enemies, but my own, through any means necessary. When I emerged, I was alone. I emerged armored, weapon drawn, expecting a fight, as all who emerged did. Yet, I was alone. Darkness shrouded the cavern. Unlike most quartz soldiers, I was not social. I enjoyed the soft sighs of wind through the trees carried by a gentle breeze to my cavern, the quiet murmur of sleeping organic life. I wanted to stay, but something drew me to a large spire. I climbed, legs churning and adrenaline pushing through me. The spire practically called me, every fiber and bone drawing me to the top of the pristine tower. 

Reaching the top brought me to a room with a large chair carved from the granite of the cavern that created me, and a large desk in front of it. I sat in the chair, and realized it was made for me. I drew out the communication beacon, activating it, rising from my seat as the beacon floated from my hands. White Diamond’s Pearl greeted me, her voice cool and even. “State your gem and purpose.” She was honestly rather intimidating, eyes solid white and outfitted in armor, uncommon for any Pearl, I knew instinctively. “I am Onyx, cut E-1. I was programmed to find this place, and contact you, and your superior. Past that, my purpose is unclear to me.”, I responded. The Pearl’s eyes widened slightly, and she quickly said, “Commander Onyx. White Diamond will speak to you personally.”, and rather quickly, White Diamond loomed above me. I saluted, giving a bow of my head. Her voice was much like my own. “Commander Onyx. I am pleased to see you have emerged. Currently you have one task. Kill all the organic surface life in 200 years. Go.”, She said, not in the mood for pleasantries. I left.

It didn’t take long. Synthesize a venom from one of the spiders, poison the water supply. Burn the forests. It was all so simple. Destroy supplies, kill what found a way to survive. It didn’t take any longer than 25 years. I only had half the small planet to destroy. I had apparently been monitored closely, as not a week after I had searched for any possible surface life, Diamond Authority battleships quickly appeared on the horizon. The ships were huge, blotting out the sky, casting shadows over the ground, bringing dust and ash from its previous resting place. Several battalions of Quartz soldiers, Lapis Lazulis, Agates, Bismuth's, and a large segment of elites exited the ships, staring around with a morbid curiosity aroused from the plains of ash they now walked on. I ran towards them, stopping just short of the huge army. All of them stood in place, waiting. 

Waiting for me.


	7. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'll be back.

My friends and family have been having numerous issues, both medically and physically, and I need a bit of a break. Fear not, as I will be back.

Thank you,

-Sincerely, A hopeless gay disaster.


End file.
